Common Cold
by Jennie-x
Summary: Just a little fluff; Ianto gets the common cold and Jack takes care of him


Jack hated seeing Ianto in pain, it was bad enough when his young lover was in pain because of their terribly dangerous job; but when Ianto was sick it was just as bad. The young Welsh boy took pride in the fact that on average he got sick three times a year – if that. But when he was sick, every one knew about it.

"I'm fine." Ianto had insisted when Owen had dragged him away from his hide away – his much loved Archives, and down to the medical bay.

"You are not fine." Owen said his doctor voice out for every one to hear, and once he heard Jack, Owen and Gwen all came down to have a look what was going on.

Jack knew Ianto was sick, mainly because he was in the bed with him when he woke up realising he had a cold; he had never heard the Welsh boy swear so much. But as ever Ianto was persistent into coming to work, who was Jack to argue; at least he'd be able to look out for him if he got any worse. But now looking at Ianto over the railings of the autopsy bay: he had definitely gotten worse.

His already white face was drained of any remaining colour, his eyes were blue and tired; just looking at him made Jack's heart ache. "You're burning up."

"I'm wearing a three piece suit in the middle of Summer." Ianto pointed out.

"Then you're a twat." Owen snapped. "Go home, have a cold shower and sleep it off."

"But.."

"Ianto, listen to the nice doctor."

"I'm not seeing a nice doctor." Ianto pointed out. When Ianto was ill, it seemed that his body transformed back into a child.

"Ianto, I'm driving you home." Jack said. "And you will do as Owen says and you will have at least a week off."

"A week?" Ianto protested as he was reluctantly pulled up into Jack's embrace, mainly because he didn't have any energy to move on his own.

"I don't want you getting every one else ill." Owen shouted as he watched with a humoured smile as Jack practically dragged Ianto out of the hub.

"Jack, I'm fine." Ianto said lazily as he allowed Jack to buckle him into the car seat.

"Maybe so, but let me take care of you." Jack smiled. "You know I like to play the doctor." This made Ianto smile, and maybe it wasn't his best suggestive smile but it was a smile none the less.

"Fine, but a week off?" Ianto asked desperately. A week off was what he liked to think hell was like.

"It will be fun." Jack smiled and Ianto just shot him one of his 'I know you're full of shit' smiles. "Okay maybe not fun, but you need a break you work far too hard."

"Only because you're crack pot team don't know what a standard report is supposed to look like." Ianto said dryly. Jack winced slightly; Ianto was a bitch when he was sick.

The rest of the drive back to Ianto's apartment was in silence, mainly because Ianto had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake the younger man up, Jack slowly got out of the car trying to make as little sound as possible. He walked around to Ianto's side and opened the door. "Yan..." Jack whispered, Ianto's eyes opened slowly. "Come on, up we get." Jack said soothingly. Ianto moved slightly, Jack was there helping him every step of the way.

Ianto's apartment made Jack smile, it was what he liked to call his home. Ianto had asked him to move in with him two months ago and he already felt at home there. He slowly placed Ianto's already sleeping body onto the bed. "Yan you're going to have to stay awake to help me take your clothes off make you comfortable."

"More like so you could have a show." Ianto said quietly as his hands fumbled for his waist coat. "Owen slipped me a sleeping tablet didn't he."

"Yeah." Ianto frowned at Jack's blunt answer.

"Bastard."

"Its only a mild one, a couple of hours good dreamless sleep will make you feel a lot better." Jack said quietly,

"Stay with me whilst I sleep?" Ianto asked some what desperately. Jack smiled; when Ianto was sick he was needy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jack smiled placing a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead as he continued to remove his clothing. When Ianto was in just his boxers Jack saw him shiver slightly, he moved over to the draws and pulled out a pair of bed bottoms that ever since Jack had moved in hadn't been worn, and a plain tee, he helped Ianto put them on and then settled him in the bed. "I'm going to get you a glass of water. And then I'll be back." Ianto nodded and then curled into the covers, and as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

Jack walked into the kitchen and pulled the phone of the hook and dialled Ianto's mothers phone number; he had met the woman a few times and instantly loved her, she was everything Ianto but in an older motherly type figure.

"Hello?" The strong welsh accent on the other end made Jack smile.

"Hi Mrs Jones its Jack," There was a small laugh type sound on the phone, a sign that she didn't mind him calling. "The thing is, Ianto well he has a cold."

"Is he bad?" Jack could have hit himself, he could tell he had scared what was potentially his mother in law.

"No sorry, Its just he has a cold and I don't like seeing him all miserable and was well hoping for some advice to cheer him up a bit."

"Oh," He heard a small laugh on the other end. "Chicken soup, make him chicken soup and he'll love you even more." Jack grinned at that and noted it down mentally. "Make sure the chicken soup is actually chicken soup and not you know flavourings. When he was a little kid and he had the cold he would sit in the living room with his fireman Sam blanket watching old films, I remember he never stopped watching a particular one Monkey Trouble." Jack noted them down. "So what stage is he at?"

"Sorry?" Jack asked raising an eye brow.

"Is he grumpy? Or really clingy?"

"Both." Jack laughed.

"Good luck, tell him to phone me when he gets better."

"Thanks Mrs Jones." Jack said before hanging up the phone. He made a mental note that tomorrow he would find a fireman Sam cover, the film and extra chicken, chicken soup. He poured a glass of water and then headed to the bedroom and he almost wished he had a camera.

Ianto had built himself a pillow fort. An actual Pillow fort. He was buried in between at least seven pillows, the covers half across him and half on the floor, and his body was star shaped on the bed. He looked really young and Jack couldn't help but sigh, Ianto was really young. Jack pulled the covers from the floor and wrapped them around Ianto, who instantly pulled at them. Jack smiled, he took a pillow that hadn't been used in Ianto's personal fort and put it behind him on the small chair next to the bed, he rested his feet on the corner of the bed and watched Ianto for a little while.

Jack grabbed a book from the shelf, it amazed him how much Ianto loved to read. Jack got so lost in the murder mystery, he hadn't noticed Ianto wake up. "How long have you been up?" Jack asked, placing the book on the side and sat on the bed.

"A few minutes," Ianto said, his voice a little scratchy. Jack wrapped his arms around him, and held him tight. "You didn't have to sit with me."

"Course I did." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto softly on the top of his head which was burning up. "How about we take the blanket into the front room, snuggle up and watch some films?"

"I don't want to..." Cough. "Make." Cough. "You..." Cough. "Sick." Sneeze.

"Hey, you could never make me sick. I have a magic immune system." Jack smiled. "Go get comfortable on the sofa, I'll bring the cover in." Ianto nodded, and stood up shakily. "On second thoughts, I'll help you." Jack rushed to Ianto's side, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him to the front room.

"My hero..." Ianto smiled. Jack grinned and headed back to the bedroom, snatching the covers and pillows he settled into a comfortable position, Ianto half lying on the sofa, half on top of Jack. They flicked through the channels and Ianto was looking through the films. He grinned when he found one he knew, and pressed play as it was on sky any time.

"I used to watch this when I was little," He smiled as the film started. "It's sad. I cried when I first watched it." The title; 'Shiloh' came on, and for half an hour they were both engrossed in the film.

"I'm hungry." Ianto mumbled, sitting up slightly. "Want me to order a pizza?"

"You're sick. I'll do the ordering." Jack grinned. Ianto nodded, and watched as Jack ordered the pizza and sat back down. By the time the pizza had arrived, Ianto had fallen into a very light sleep, a trait that was useful for any Torchwood employee, as you never know when you're going to get a good nights sleep with that job. Especially for Ianto, as the nights they weren't out chasing aliens, they were usually spent sleeping with the boss who luckily never needed to sleep.

Jack silently detached himself from Ianto, he placed the pizza box under the grill, deciding that when Ianto woke up he can eat, he didn't see the point in waking him up yet. He walked back into the living room and noticed Ianto had sprawled himself across the entire sofa, leaving no space for Jack to sit down, instead he simply sat on the floor and turned the volume down.

Jack had fallen asleep, rather uncomfortably on the floor. He was woken up by muffled screams, turning his full attention to Ianto who was fighting with his blanket. "Hey, you're okay..." Jack said gently. It had been a while since Ianto had been woken up by the demons that plagued his dreams, but it seemed that his weakened state had made it easier for them to come back. "Hey, come on time to wake up." Jack continued to talk to him softly, he stroked his cheek lightly until Ianto's eyes fluttered open and the screams stopped.

"Sorry," Ianto said weakly, he wrapped his arms around Jack with as much strength as he had, which honestly wasn't a lot.

"Don't be," Jack said, kissing the top of his head, Jack settled in next to him. "Pizza's arrived, you want to eat it now?" Ianto nodded. "Stay here, I'll go get it."

Jack headed back into the kitchen, warmed the pizzas up and walked back into the living room. Ianto moved over, allowing Jack some space to sit down. "I'll make you some chicken soup later," Jack told him with a smile.

"Real chicken soup?" Ianto asked eagerly, he took a bite of his pizza and felt it scratch his throat. He put it back down and looked at Jack apologetically.

"Yes, real chicken soup. I'll make it now. Pizza probably wasn't the smartest idea." Jack said.

Ianto followed Jack into the kitchen, Jack turned around and frowned. "You should go sit down on the sofa, wont take long."

"Oh." Ianto mumbled, turned around shakily and then moved back to the front room. Jack watched with a raised eyebrow, he followed Ianto into the living room and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked gently. "Was it the nightmare?" He pressed when he didn't get an answer. Ianto nodded. "That bad?" Another nod. "How about we both make the chicken soup? You can show me just how you like it?" Another nod, this time with a small smile. Jack stood up and held out his hand which Ianto took.

Jack pulled out a chair from the table and settled it near where he was making the soup, Ianto sat next to him, a packet of tissues in one hand, the other was currently holding a wooden spoon Jack had asked him to hold.

"So, I was actually planning on going to the shop and buying some packets of soup, I've never made it before." He confessed as he pulled out a saucer and pan from the cupboard. "How hard can it be?"

"It's easy." Ianto coughed. "Fill the pan with water, boil it. Put some chicken flavourings in. then potatoes, or pasta or both, in and then some actual chicken. And you have chicken soup,"

"That easy huh?" Jack laughed, doing as Ianto told him, adding extra chicken every time Ianto demanded him to. Ianto rested one of his arms on the side and let his head fall against it as he watched Jack hover around his kitchen, he was pleased to see him tidying up as he went along.

"You know I could get used to this," Ianto smiled.

"Being ill?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." A sneeze, followed by a cough. "You taking care of me."

"Always."

The next five minutes were spent with Jack making the soup, and Ianto watching through tired eyes. Jack was sure that Ianto had actually fallen asleep but when told to go to bed, Ianto insisted he wasn't tired. Jack poured the soup – which looked more like chicken flavoured water as Ianto didn't want potatoes or pasta in his soup, into mugs he handed Ianto one who grinned.

"It's nice..." Ianto smiled taking a long mouthful. The hot water burnt his throat but eased it of its roughness. Jack took a sip of his, it tasted like chicken flavoured water.

"You can have mine too, I'll have some pizza." He laughed. "'I'm not the best cook, your taste buds must be faulty because of the cold."

"Probably." Ianto laughed, but ended up coughing. Jack wrapped an arm around his back, patting it softly.

"Better?" Jack asked once the coughing seemed to stop, Ianto nodded lazily. "Come on, you can drink your soup in bed."

"I'm not tired." Ianto argued, not wanting to be on his own.

"I'll read you a bed time story and sing you a lullaby, help you fall to sleep."

"I'm not a child." Ianto moaned. Jack smiled and helped him up. "I can do it myself." Jack nodded, stepping back, he watched as Ianto walked to the bedroom, his body a little shaky but he had made it in one piece and collapsed on the bed.

Jack walked in and felt his heart ache, Ianto was cuddled up in the corner of the bed, his legs tucked under his chin as he stared at the floor with watery eyes. "Hey, it's not that bad you'll be okay in a day..."

"I want to be okay now." Ianto said loudly. "I don't want you looking after me like I'm some sort of child."

"Yan..." Jack sat on the bed, he went to put an arm around Ianto but he moved further away. "Even if you wasn't sick, I'd still take care of you." Jack knew that his bad mood was only there because of the cold. His mother had given him the warning.

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, silly." Jack smiled. "Come on, please don't be mad at me..."

"I'm not mad." Ianto sighed. "I just don't like being sick..."

"I know." Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, moving him so he was lying on his chest, the covers wrapped around them both. "But come on, there's a good side to all of this..."

"There's nothing good about feeling sick." Ianto stated coldly. "Unless you like coughing, and sneezing non stop, and being so tired all you want to do is sit down and do nothing... and I hate doing nothing..."

"Well you wont be doing nothing." Jack tried. "Tomorrow, you will sleep in till at least ten, with me lying right here holding you. Then we'll have a hot shower, then you can help me make some more chicken soup. Then how about sitting in the living room wrapped up in warm, soft blankets reading one of your books, or we could watch a film, or play a game..."

"We?" Ianto asked brightly.

"You and me." Jack said simply.

"You're not going to the hub?" Ianto asked, his eyes closing slightly. Jack's words were like a bed time story.

"Not until you're better, or if aliens crash..." Jack looked down and saw that Ianto was fast asleep. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Jack watched him sleep with a smile, he had every intention of keeping his promises. He would stay with Ianto all night, hold him when he needed to be help, hush him back to sleep when the nightmares came. Jack grinned as he felt Ianto hold onto him tighter, he for one was glad that Ianto was sick; he knew they wouldn't be able to spend a week together if he wasn't. And it was just a cold, a common cold, nothing alien or too much to worry about. Just a common cold, something that normal people caught. Ianto was a normal person, who had the common cold, and looking after him Jack felt like a normal boyfriend. It might just be a common cold, but right now Jack thought it was spectacular.


End file.
